


Broken

by kagehira



Category: touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehira/pseuds/kagehira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His blue eyes are no longer like the faraway skies you see above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Mischaracterisation and mistakes might occur. I did not proof read this not have I ever tried writing this particular sword before. Also I wrote it at like 12 am because I wanted to break a friend’s feels, so. :3c you have been warned.

His blue eyes are no longer like the faraway skies you see above. 

They have lost their lustre, as if the clouds have blocked the sun, making the skies grey. A heavy, sad grey, tinted with bits of blue. It hurt you to even try staring into them. 

You cradle him in your arms, his head resting against your shoulder, as you mutter rushed apologies, and that is all your lips can say. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—” You can’t stop. You refuse to. No amount of ‘sorry’s would be enough. They will never be enough. 

Your mind is in such turmoil that your ears block out every single sound. With the tears brimmed in your eyes, you can hardly see that his lips are moving. He is trying to tell you something, but your ears can’t pick up his words. Perhaps he is too soft. Or perhaps you’re just too busy to listen. It isn’t until you taste iron on your lips that you realise, even in this condition, that he has kissed you to stop you from apologising. He doesn’t want to hear any more of it. It wasn’t your fault, he says. It was never your fault. 

He had been too careless. Too arrogant. When the strike was meant for another comrade, he had rushed to them, taking the blow for them. A fatal one, as he had not been able to raise his blade in time to counterattack. Of course, the enemy was quickly dealt with by the others that had already killed off their own opponents. But the damage was done. 

“I lost… again… but this has nothing… to do with you. Please… stop crying. And smile for me. I’d like to see your smiling face one last time before I… leave.” Wiping at the tears with your sleeve, you try your best to smile for him. If this was his last wish, then you would do your best to fulfil it. It would be for the best. For him.  

His own lips curve upwards when you manage to smile. A content sigh passes his lips, and a last kiss is shared. This would be the last time you feel his lips on yours. The very last. “Thank you… for everything. Now…" 

And he is no longer a man. After all, Izumi no kami Kanesada really did happen to be a sword. Your sword. The tears start flowing out freely again, now that you are holding pieces of broken steel in your arms. The jagged edges do scrape you a little, but it doesn’t matter. 

The slashes in your heart hurt more than this. 


End file.
